Struggle
by cats n dots
Summary: Ash and Pikachu, Pikachu and Ash… Raichu just hasn't got that certain ring to it.


Struggle

_It was completely dark in the space__ where the creature had been imprisoned, dark and cramped. The creature felt the space swinging back and forth, as if it wasn't on solid ground. It was hard to keep balance on the moving floor._

It had been some silly plan of Team Rocket's again.

Who else would break into a museum anyway? It's not that they had that many other criminals around.

This time, they had been after some old and valuable evolutionary stones, apparently to give to Mr. Giovanni, their boss.

It had been like any other time Ash and his companions had encountered Jessie, James and Meowth.

Except this time, after a while everything had gone horribly wrong.

_The creature's small heart was pounding rapidly against its chest. Slowly but surely the panic started to make its way to the creature's racing mind. It had to get out._

Ash stood by the river and watched his own, unusually serious face rippling in the peaceful waves. The others were a little farther in the camp, probably making dinner or doing something else unimportant.

Because everything seemed unimportant now. After what had happened.

The boy closed his eyes. He could still hear the echoes of his own heart-rending cry as the heavy glass cabinet – that had held the valuable stones – had leaned over his best friend. "Pikachu! _NO!_"

_It tried to break free by punching the round walls with its fists, but the wall remained untouched. The creature backed a little and then slammed its long, whip-like tail at th__e wall with all of its power. But still, nothing happened._

The cabinet had crashed on the floor, right before the yellow rodent. The pieces of broken glass had shattered everywhere in almost dream-like circles. The sight had been so captivating that everyone had just stopped to stare.

The evolutionary stones had bounced from the floor to another direction – right towards Pikachu.

Apparently among them had been one, single thunder stone.

_The creature suddenly felt the water leaking in. It tried to struggle even more to get out of its dark prison._

Many people had been wondering before why wouldn't Ash evolve Pikachu. It was a known fact that the evolved forms were usually stronger and had more powerful attacks. And it had indeed been a piece of cake to send Team Rocket flying after Pikachu evolved.

But something just didn't seem right.

All this time it had been Ash and Pikachu, Pikachu and Ash.

Raichu just didn't have that certain ring to it.

_It was harder to move now, as the water had reached the halfway of the creature's body. But it just kept fighting, splashing the water__ all around at the same time._

Inside the boy's pocket his fist clenched around a pokéball with a small lightning mark on it.

He had offered Pikachu the chance to evolve several times, saying that it was up to it to make the decision, that he would be happy any way things went.

But he had been lying. To Pikachu, and to himself.

Deep inside his heart he had possibly always known that Pikachu would never willingly evolve. But he had been saying that just to keep his conscience clean; to hide the obvious, crystal-clear truth from his own eyes.

The truth was that he couldn't handle it. He wasn't ready to let Pikachu evolve.

Pikachu had been his very first and the most reliable partner. It had been always there for him.

But now, it had changed.

Ash couldn't see his beloved Pikachu anymore through the _creature_ it had turned into.

_Its__ powers began to wane. It had to concentrate all its might to keep its head above the surface now, because the water level was already almost at the creature's neck._

The boy took the pokéball closer to his eyes. It was the very first he had owned. Yet, he had never used it after calling Pikachu out for the first time at Professor Oak's laboratory.

Not until today.

With shaking hands, he had directed the pokéball towards the raichu. It had looked confused, surprised even.

"Return."

With an inquiring tilt of the orange head and a small, curious sound, the pokémon had been swallowed by the red flash and disappeared.

Ash stared at the pokéball, as if trying to make up his mind.

Then, without a word, the boy pulled his arm back and threw the red and white ball into the water.

_With its last powers, the creature tried to call for help, but all that got out of its throat was a faint, strangled wail. It took the last, deep breath before the water covered its head._

Ash stood by the water and watched the pokéball with a tiny lightning on its cover sinking slowly towards the depths of the river. For a moment he was sure he had heard a noise inside but quickly shook the sensation off.

The red and white cap covering the boy's eyes, he turned his back at the sight.

The words were barely audible.

"Goodbye, Pikachu."


End file.
